


Fallen Apple Cafe

by stormypasta88



Series: Volleyboys in Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: Kiyoko's a barista at the Fallen Apple Cafe and Tanaka's the beautiful regular that Kiyoko wishes she could talk too but is a little too shy.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Volleyboys in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793602
Kudos: 11





	Fallen Apple Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhohhjennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohhjennie/gifts).



> this prompt was given by @uhohhjennie. tysm!!
> 
> this is my first time writing tanakiyo, so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, i put this in 'volleyboys in love' cause tanaka's a volleyboy in love. :)

“Thank you for coming! Enjoy your day!”, 24 year old Kiyoko Shimizu said with a smile, nodding to the customer. It was a slow day, not many people were coming in. That’s just how Thursdays were. The Fallen Apple Cafe was one of the most popular cafes in the area, but never got an overwhelming amount of traffic during the week. Students from the local university would come in on the weekends to catch up and do homework. Businessmen and all types of ‘important people’ would come in during the week to have a meeting with another ‘important person’. They were never rowdy and they tipped well, so Kiyoko couldn’t complain.

After watching the customer leave, Kiyoko sighed, immediately dropping her customer service smile. It was only around 10:30, and yet she felt as though she could sleep for an entire week. Socialisation was exhausting and she worked in a place where socialisation is quite necessary. 

She cleaned up her station and decided to make herself a small pick-me-up drink while she waited for her next customer. 

Her drink didn’t take her long before she situated herself at one of the small tables behind the counter, aiming to re-energize herself before the midday rush. 

Kiyoko sat and doodled on a napkin that was laying on the table. She was no artist, but she could make a pretty mean stick figure. She had doodled a stick figure man with what looked to be a shaved head and a mean smirk on his face. She drew him with a smaller stick figure with crazy hair, but this smaller one was very tiny. She sat back at the small drawing on the napkin and smiled. It didn’t look terrible. Kiyoko was proud of herself. She pocketed the napkin with her stick figure men and looked away from the table to daydream. 

Before she knew it, she had finished her drink and sadly thrown the cup away, and turned to clean up the table she had occupied. 

At this point, it had already turned noon and the midday rush came back. Compared to the very slow morning, you’d expect the lunch-rush would be slow too. Wrong. Kiyoko found herself with 3 large groups who all wanted some of the most complicated drinks on the menu. Thursdays were all quite terrible because Yachi, her co-worker, had thursdays off. So it was only her until later in the afternoon. So she worked as fast as she could. The groups came and went and by the end of the rush she was exhausted. 

Taking a deep exhale, Kiyoko collapsed into one of the nearby chairs, and closed her eyes for a short time, aiming to take a quick power nap.

“Kiyoko!!” A voice cheered from the door, awaking her from her short nap. Yachi had strolled in through the cafe’s door, a smile bright on her face. She carried 3 large bags with her and seemed to be stumbling over them. It was unfortunate that the younger woman wasn’t working that day, but Kiyoko knew how much she enjoys her days off. 

“Hey, how are you? Do you want anything?” Kiyoko said, getting up out of her chair and walking over to the counter. Yachi’s smile seemed to brighten her entire day, as she felt more at ease. She wore a light blue tank top and shorts with her hair in her signature style with small ponytail. She definetely looked happy. “No thanks I’m fine for now, and I’m doing pretty good. I went shopping today and-” Yachi had a tendency to ramble on and on, not that Kiyoko minded. She welcomed the chatter. 

“-And then some woman came in with her daughters, as least I think they were her daughters. You can never be too sure.”. While Yachi rambled about her encounter with a woman in a smoothie shop, Kiyoko cleaned her up station and started working on one of the mobile orders. The order itself was quite simple, just a tiny bit time consuming.

Kiyoko gathered the materials needed to make the drink, as the panini press started to warm up. Ham and cheese paninis weren’t her personal favourite to eat, but it wasn’t her order so she couldn’t complain. “So the woman left the building and her daughters were just talking to each other when the phone rang. I saw the mom on the phone when she left so maybe it was just a coinicidence I’m not sure.” Yachi continued to ramble. Her day seemed interesting if she was completely honest with herself.

As she finished putting the lid on the drink and the panini press beeped, signifying that it was done cooking the door opened. The bell rang, alerting her.

Without turning around Kiyoko greeted, “Welcome to Fallen Apple Cafe, what can I get for you?”.

Upon turning around, she was met with a man with a shaved head. He was pretty tall, taller than her at least and was tan. He looked up from his phone and smiled. 

Kiyoko could’ve dropped dead right there. This man was gorgeous. 

“Uh, Hi. I came to pick up a mobile order?”

She couldn’t speak, she was too captivated by his beauty.

“Oh my god.” She breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can scream at me about ships on tumblr @stormypasta88
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and requests so let me know!
> 
> stay safe everyone!


End file.
